


Faith and the World

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: The honeymoon phase is such sweet musing.





	Faith and the World

   A white picket fence and a suburban house was not something Yusei had ever envisioned having. Well, that wasn’t quite right. He had a pristine apartment that wasn’t a penthouse in a decent part of town which was a lot closer to what he’d imagined growing up than what he joked about now. He always hoped for a roof over his head and someone nice by his side, yes but not the whole parade of everything was on the lackadaisical, televised dramas he had seen scant of since his youth. He was truly fortunate.

   Izayoi Aki – nay, she was Fudou Aki now and had been for almost five months now – was everything he had ever wanted from a partner. She was stern, strong, and steady but also sweet, sincere, and sensible. Yusei considered him very fortunate to have her by his side. She was amazing in a Duel, as a friend, and now as his wife; together, they could take on the world. That’s how great it felt to be setting off on this next part of their life.

   It was like a new chapter in a book. A new phase in a Duel. It was refreshing, rejuvenating. Together, they may not be able to mend the past, but they could heal and together, they could most certainly change the future. It was thrilling.

   Five months.

   It didn’t feel like five months. It felt longer. No doubt this was the effect of the honeymoon phase. They hadn’t felt it in their initial courtship as late teenagers but now, as proper adults, they were. Bizarre. It left them giddy at odd moments; when they normally wouldn’t be. It was embarrassing, to tell the truth, and a small part of them wants to hurry up and get over it, but for now, they were content to be these removed, dreamy parts of themselves that were addicted to casual contact and closeness.

   They hadn’t noticed as first that they seemed to always be touching each other or brushing over one another. It was just something that happened without thought. It was kind of sweet when they did think about; these casual affections.

   Their apartment was finally starting to feel like home too. They had rented it after the wedding; a much-deserved upgrade from what they had started with. Sort of; everyone around them had pressured them into upgrading because it was assumed that with their marriage, the tiny pitter-patter of children’s footsteps would follow soon after and they would want more space if that happens. Truth be told, neither had yet to bring up children until one Sunday where thoughts of future, nebulous and distant, had finally begun to swirl.

   Aki was floating through the apartment watering her plants. Every room was fragrant with roses and lilies among other peculiar-looking plants with elegant and eccentric appearances and smells. It was wonderful. The greenery complimented the earthy tones of the paint on the walls as well which was a bonus, so everything felt natural and snug as opposed to modern and harsh like the city outside their windows.

   It was truly their home.


End file.
